Changes
by shadowolffie
Summary: Hotoru invents The Gum, which can change people physically and mentally by just the taste of it. Mikan, for example, is a lewd girl in a very feminie body and attitude who tries to seduce Natsume. Natsume, Ruka, and other character tries to chew The Gum.
1. Chapter 1

**Zumi-chan: ****Kon'nichiwa! This is my first fanfic. I would like you to tell me anything! Bad, good, err… retarded?**

**Natsume: Can I say it's bad and retarded? **

**Zumi-chan: Ehhh! You're so mean! TT^TT I bet you haven't even read it, yet! This is just the intro!**

**Natsume: Hmph.**

**Zumi-chan: Hmph. **

**Ruka: Ummm… I guess you should read on, please!**

**Changed**

**Chapter 1**

"Hotoru, Hotoru!" Mikan shouted. Hotoru set down her tools and turned around, wondering what the commotion was. "Hotoru!" said Mikan. She hugged her with glee. Hotoru was emotionless, but she hugged her back. She was glad she could see her smile. "Hotoru, guess what?" she told her. "What," she said back,"I think I've grown about three centimeters!" Without knowing, Natsume had placed his hand on her chest. "They haven't grown at all," he said.

Mikan twitched her eyebrows and took the closest thing near her, Hotoru's Baka Gun. She aimed for his head. _BAKA!_ "You have no right to touch me there!" she yelled at his face. Natsume was glaring at her (because he fell down in public) and said " You shouldn't have done that…strawberry print." Mikan look down. "EHHHH," she shouted. She patted the burning fire on her skirt. "You perverted molester!"

"Why would I have the desire to look at you, ugly girl."

_BAKA!_

"You deserved that one, too!"

Hotoru frowned and snatched her baka gun away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. "Here," she said, "I want you to test it out, but that would cost 10 rabbits"

"Why do I have to pay for it?"

"You owe me."

"You're robbing me every single day, Hotoru. Please!"

"Five rabbits, then."

"Deal."

Mikan reached into her pocket and pulled out ten rabbits and said ", Err…do you have change for ten?"

"Nope," she said and yanked the rabbits from her hand. Mikan just stared at her. "Well," said Hotoru ", Test it out."

Mikan sighed and took off the shiny aluminum foil off the stick of gum. She put it in her mouth and tried to savor the taste while chewing. _COUGH, COUGH, COUGH_. She grabbed her neck, feeling excruciating pain in her throat and stared at the floor. _COUGH ,COUGH._ A few people stood up, including Ruka and said, "MIKAN! MIKAN! Quick, someone! Get help now! She's choking!"

Natsume, once in his life, actually worried about her. Hotoru grabbed something in her bag and took out the panda headphones communicator. She puts it on her head and said, "Mikan Sakura is choking. We need help, immediately. This is Elementary building, sixth grade class B. Repeat. Mikan Sakura is choking. We need help, immediately. Elementary building, sixth grade, class B." Mikan fell on the floor, scrunching up into a ball. COUGH. Natsume reached for her, but pulled his hand back.

The coughing finally stopped. Mikan flipped her head. Her hair grew longer and her body grew taller. Her short girly legs were transformed into long graceful legs for a model. Her face was childish no more and was turned into her fifth-teen year old face that everybody knew when she ate Hotoru's aging candy during the warp-hole incident. Her long eyelashes fluttered open; her eyes were no longer that warm caramel colored eyes that everybody admired. Her eyes were turned into a blue sky, it is pretty, but it had an empty feeling, a feeling of loneliness.

Mikan took a pretty good look around the classroom and stared at everyone's worried and teary faces. She stood up with her boob bouncing up and down. "Whoa… Look Ruka," said Mikan, "I have boobs now!"

**Zumi-chan: So, what do you think?**

**Natsume: I hate it when you made me too sensitive.**

**Zumi-chan: Deal with it , Mother-FFFFer**

**Natsume: Do you want to die that much?**

**Ruka: Wait, why do I have to go through the suffering of Mikan's large breasts!**

**Natsume: Pffffft~ That girl is the size of a washboard.**

**Mikan: *Grabs Baka Gun and shoots***

**Natsume: Damn-it, why did we have to go through that again!**

**Mikan: It was your fault.**

**Hotoru: *Grabs Baka Gun back* Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zumi-chan: Natsume!**

**Natsume: Did I say that you can use my first name?**

**Zumi-chan: I don't give a damn! We have to hurry!**

**Natsume: What?**

**Zumi-chan: *grabs wrist and runs off***

**Natsume: What the hell is going on!**

**Zumi-chan: *Throws him onto chair and slams computer on the desk* It's the second chapter! Review it when you're done reading it!**

**Natsume: Let's see… not made by Shadowolffie.**

**Changes**

**Chapter 2**

"Look, Ruka-pyon! I have big boobs!" Mikan said. Natsume fell off his chair and landed head first. He is once again in a cranky mood (because he fell in public). Natsume growled, and pounded his hand on Mikan's right one. She moaned seductively as possible. Natsume felt his face go hot. Ruka-pyon stuttered to say something, "N-Natsume! Your face is as red as tomato!" Natsume lets go of Mikan's breast which made them bounce; it made Natsume's face blush even harder. He hid his face in his hands and left the crowd if people. The door barged open when they tried to open it.

"WHERE'S MIKAN," Narumi-sensei shouted. The words echoed in the hallways. The teacher looked around the classroom and started to look at a girl in the center of the group. "Eh? Who is she?" he questioned. Mikan stood up and said, "I can't believe you forgot me Narumi-sensei!"

"Mikan? Is that you?" She hugged him. "Mikan, what the heck happened to you!"

"Oh, you mean these?" Mikan said and cupped her breasts.

"Mikan, I don't think you should that…Yet."

"How did this happen?" he pointed to Mikan.

Natsume's red face was gone and Ruka said, "I don't know, when she ate Hotaru's gum, she choked and turned into a…um… a very ladylike body."

"Hotaru, what did you give her?" Narumi-sensei said.

"Invention, number 121: The Gum," Hotaru said, "The Gum is an interesting invention so far, besides the aging candy. The Gum can change the person who had tasted the flavor physically and mentally for a period of time. The Gum can change the person's body for the perfect one. When it changes you mentally, it can change a few of your traits into the opposite, however, the feelings for others will not change."

"H-Hotaru," Everyone looked at Ruka. Mikan was nibbling on Natsume's ear. "You should of done that later, Ruka," he whispered. Everyone sweat dropped. Mikan pressed her chest on his back, making Natsume red once again. Permy, the president of the Natsume Hyuuga fan club looked at her chest and sighed. RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG. Everyone went out of the classroom and staring at Natsume and Mikan, besides Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, and Narumi-sensei.

"I think you should do that when you're fourteen Natsume, Mikan, twenty-four," Narumi-sensei said. "Awww, your no fun, Narumi-sensei!" whined Mikan.

**Zumi-chan: Thanks for reading and sorry it's too short! Oi, Natsume, come in here?**

**Natsume: *walks in* what?**

**Zumi-chan: Next chapter will have a lot of Natsume X Mikan action!Yay!**

**Natsume: Yay.**

**Mikan: NOOOOOOO!**

**Natsume: Review or else I'll burn your hair!**

**Zumi-chan: Finally, you douche-bag! **

**Natsume: Don't ruin the mood! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Zumi-chan: Don't worry people... Natsume will soon get shoot at by Mikan. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Natsume: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GET SHOOT?**

**Mikan: BAKA, a lot Natsume, a lot! BAKA BAKA**

**Permy: Shadowolffie doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but then, why are we doing this?**

**Zumi-chan: Because I have an Imagination, please enjoy! R&R too!**

**Changes**

**Chapter 3**

Natsume and Ruka left class, however they were affected by Mikan's sudden change of personality and body. "So, do you have the desire to look at Mikan?" questioned Ruka. Natsume almost tripped, he fell two times already, and he does not want to do it once again. "Ruka, please don't say any unnecessary things!," said Natsume.

Mikan finally went out of the classroom and chased after him. "Nat-kun! Wait for me!" Her hair was put down from her childish ponytails, and her boobs were bouncing up and down making Natsume once again blush. He drooled for a moment when they were alone together, in a dark room, where the lights faded, and when Mikan… Wait! Why is he thinking about that already! He's only twelve! "Natsume!" Hotaru yelled.

"Ehhh?" he mumbled.

"Are you dreaming of someone?" Hotaru smirked.

"WHAT? Why would I think about strawberry print?"

"She didn't say Mikan, Natsume," Ruka said. Natsume slapped his own mouth. Mikan smiled.

"I think it's about time we should all go to the dorm, guys," said Hotaru.

"Awww… can I please stay here! With Natsume and Ruka-pyon!" Mikan whined. This time both of them blushed. "NO, you'll get pregnant, Mikan." Hotaru made them red even more. Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and ran to the dorm. Ruka and Natsume followed them.

Natsume enters his dorm room and takes off his school uniform and puts on his boxers. He sighed and trudged to his bed. He let gravity make his fall. He looked at his hands and felt a little bit different today. Was it because of Mikan? The Gum? Or is it the sudden changes that are happening before him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

He pushed himself up with his elbow and said ", who is it!" Mikan burst through the doors. "Mikan, May I come in? Already in!" she said.

"P-P-POLKA DOTS!" Natsume yelled. He tried to cover his boxers with his hands.

"Hmm… I think they suit you, Natsume." She giggled.

"S-so what? These are my sleeping boxers!" He blushed.

"Sleeping boxers? Is there such a thing?"

"Y-Yes, in my world! How did you manage to go over here? This is in the center of the boys section!"

"Remember, Nat-kun, The Gum can enhanced my abilities, I am so much better." She shut the door… and locked it. "Strawberries?"

She pressed her index finger on his lips. "Shhhh…" She untied the little red ribbon and unbuttoned the first, second, third, and fourth buttons, revealing her matching strawberry printed Bra. The bra looked awfully tight on her.

"M-Mikan, we are only twelve! If you don't stop doing that, I'll either burn your hair or rape you!" he said.

"Hmmm… well, I don't think you can rape me, because I'm stronger than you, faster than you, smarter than you, well almost anything that The Gum enhanced! My nullification Alice increased its power because of the sudden changes from my body and personality, so no, you can't burn me either."

"Well, at least let me lead!" Mikan let go, pleased by the offer. Natsume was experiencing something new. It was tingling in his stomach. What was this? He grabbed her and pressed her body against the wall.

He brushed her hair off her neck and used his tongue to lick it. She moaned in pleasure. He reached her Bra strap, continuing the sexual sensation. She 'mmmm` ed and 'ahhh`ed. The moment he dreamt about earlier is coming true; there's only one thing that is missing the faded lights to set the mood up.

He took his hand from her untouched back and held her chin. He turned her head to face him. He stared at Mikan's lips and pressed his against hers. "Na…Natsume," she said in lustful way.

She opened her mouth, letting Natsume explore every inch in her mouth. Their tongue's were fighting each other, fighting for who wins over who. Natsume moaned. Mikan was in heaven, but The Gum… It's about to switch. The flavor is attracted to Natsume, and so the gum left Mikan's mouth.

Then, Mikan suddenly opened her eyes from her lewd dreams and saw him. She found herself, having the second kiss stolen by Natsume. She…She…She was frozen.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"N-NA-NATSUME!" she yelled in horror!

"W-What is it Milady?" he said in a sweet sensational voice. Mi-Milady? What the hell happened to him? She was so confused and move her arms in wacky positions. Natsume turned red and said "Mi-Milady."

"What is it?" said Mikan.

"Look down." She followed his order, finding her chest bare naked. "EHHH…you pervert!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

**Zumi-chan: Was it good? Bad? Stupid enough to get hit by Hotaru's Baka Gun?**

**Natsume: I have to go with the last option, because I hate you.**

**Zumi-chan: *sits in the dark corner, with many growing mushrooms***

**Mikan: It was long and interesting!**

**Zumi-chan: It was, wasn't it! *sees light***

**Natsume: Yes, Zumi-chan, walk to the light!**

**Mikan: Don't listen to him! Don't walk, don't walk!**

**Natsume: Keep going!**

**Mikan: EEEEEEEKK, NOOOOO!**

**BAAAAAAAAAMM**

**Natsume & Mikan: …That's gotta hurt…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zumi-chan: Oh dear, I should stop updating this every single day…**

**Natsume: Are you an Idiot?**

**Zumi-chan: I don't give a crap to what you said! I still dislike you!**

**Natsume: Smart girl…**

**Zumi-chan: Hmph. Why are you even talking to me anyway?**

**Natsume: Because you don't own Gakuen Alice, I can do whatever I want. Please R&R!**

**Changes**

**Chapter 4**

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Milady… please put on your bra back on," Natsume said. He stood up grabbed her bra and put it on Mikan's large breast. "Natsume! What are you doing?," yelled Mikan.

"It's obvious on what you see, I putting on your bra," said Natsume.

"I know that! Just why are you putting it on me!"

"Because I am a gentleman."

"Pffffffft~ You have no manners, call me ugly girl, polka dots, strawberry print, and other names, And you are always making me mad… your acting really differently Natsume."

Natsume, however, was silent. He managed to hook the straps together, button her uniform, and put on the red ribbon around her neck very neatly. He sighed and sat down on his bed.

" I recommend you stay here for the night"

"What? Why? I don't want you to do with me when I'm sleeping!"

"You're in the center of the boys section. You were able to go here because you had The Gum. You are not able to do it now because you lack the skill of sneaking through this section quietly."

BAKA.

"Milady please don't do that to me anymore!"

"I'll do it when you stop saying bad things to me! Where am I going to sleep?" Natsume looked around and stood up. "You can have my bed."

"I'm not going to sleep with you perverted molester!"

"Don't worry I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Ehhh…Natsume?"

"Yea?"

"Put your shirt and pants on."

"But these are my sleeping boxers!"

"Oh…If I'm going to sleep here I need to change into my night gown, but I don't have it, so turn around." Natsume followed her order. Mikan undressed herself from her uniform, revealing the strawberry print bra and panties. She walked to the bed and jumped on it. Natsume turned around.

"HEY, NO JU-"He blushed, "M-Mikan!" She stop jumping and took the baka gun from out of nowhere and shot it at Natsume.

BAKA

"Oooooo, Headshot!"

He climbed up. "That wasn't exactly necessary, Mikan."

Mikan just sighed and hid herself in the blankets; she crunched up into a ball.

"Na…Natsume?"

"Mmmmmm?"

"C-can you stay with m-me?"

Natsume fell from the couch, it was his third time today, but he wasn't ticked off this time.

"O-okay." He stood up and went to the other side of the bed. He went under the blankets with Mikan and hugged her.

"You know what?" said Mikan, "I think I love you."

**Zumi-chan: So tell me what do you think about it!**

**Natsume: I…I held Strawberries' bra.**

**Mikan: *Shoots Natsume head* It was good, It's too short though.**

**Zumi-chan: *Sits in the mushroom corner***


	5. Chapter 5

Zumi-chan: Natsume! What does lewd mean?

Natsume: Someone who thinks are does about dirty things.

Zumi-chan: Did you like it when Mikan was Lewd?

Natsume: …

Zumi-chan: I do not own Gakuen Alice, of course!

Changes

Chapter 5

"I think I love you," said Mikan, "when you're like this. Besides, that means you would never try to burn my hair or take off my underwear!"

"Why would I ever do that!" said Natsume.

"Exactly." And they slept for the night.

There were rays of light blazing out of the overly size windows. Mikan was gone and Natsume was lying on the floor. "What the hell happened last night?" he said to himself, "Oh, right… I was making out with Mikan." He stood up and puts on his school uniform. He spat out gum he didn't remember chewing before. Ew.

Zumi-chan: I'm such a lazy bum. I didn't really finish the chapter. It's just that I have writer's block, okay? So, Natsume, do you still like it when Mikan is doing some pretty lewd stuff?

Natsume: Forget that already!

Zumi-chan: Not until you tell them about my new story!

Natsume: Fine. Azumi, here, has created a new story called The Wounded. Here's the link .net/s/6796607/1/The_Wounded

Zumi-chan: A little bit more… and I'll give you a cookie!

Mikan: The Wounded is about Taito Shion the emo bishe and Kiku the violent… umm… bitch? Kiku finds Taito abandoned on a bench in the park, however he looked like he had quite a beating, so she raced to help him, while hiding her violent self. NOW GIVE ME THAT COOKIE!


End file.
